


Reminder

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home from a round of filming Harry Potter in England and Bill decides to reassert his authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

The first thing that happens to Jason when he returns from London is that he feels his back slam against the inside of the door. He doesn't have time to think about how long Bill had been watching, waiting for the car, or why Bill didn't just amuse himself with the other boys while he waited, or anything at all. Bill's kiss is an unmistakeable claim, a hand on his throat, another at his dick, jamming none-too-comfortably between his legs in a punishing grip.

"What is this?" Bill hisses, and Jason inhales hard, feeling the hand press down a little more insistently. They don't do real breathplay like this, too much risk of crushing the trachea, but it's enough to create a sensation of breathlessness, a solid pressure.

"What?" Jason whispers, and Bill's eyes are like fire upon him.

"Your breath, your cock, your body. _What_?"

Jason pushes up, defiantly, into both hands. "Yours," he whispers, his eyes cold steel. Bill manoeuvres him effortlessly to the floor, to his knees.

"_Mine_," Bill agrees, his voice hard, certain, his hand at the back of Jason's neck now. It's deliberate, the way Bill looks down on him, legs slightly spread, body strong, unmalleable. Jason's neck strains slightly to meet his eyes at this angle. Bill tugs Jason's collar from his belt and fastens it around Jason's neck, clicking the little padlock shut with one of the keys he keeps on his ring. Jason's collar is simple, traditional, a band of black leather with three D rings. Jason needs that grounding familiarity more than Daniel, needs the basic rules and structure. Sometimes he needs reminders, but tonight he can roll with the punches.

Bill's cock lands on his tongue, and Jason kneels perfectly still.

"Swirl it around, bitch, show me you like the way I taste."

Jason keeps his eyes locked on Bill's as he slowly circles his tongue around and around, a perfectly lewd image for his very visually oriented Master. He can meet these requests calmly now, unlike earlier days. He doesn't have the same flourish, the same reckless abandon, that Jude does. Jude, and Jason doesn't mind a little mental smirk as he thinks it, likes to plunge his face between a Sir's legs, smelling and licking cock and balls, coating his face with come, hearing what a dirty whore he is. Jude's hardwired for that kind of messiness, that kind of talk. Jason takes it, but he doesn't take it lying down. His posture is strong, erect, as his Master uses his mouth. When Bill's ready, he pulls back and comes on Jason's tongue, on his upper lip and his nose and his chin. Jason keeps his mouth open, slack, until Bill crouches down, knees spread wide, and sweeps his tongue through it, chasing the taste. Bill pulls back then and smirks, lets Jason's eyes roam his body, tight back t-shirt and denim stretched by spread thighs, softening cock nestled in the open fly, scuffed black leather boots… He smirks and pushes Jason's face to the floor by the back of his neck. "I'm sending Daniel in to take your ass when he gets back from the theatre. You'll be still till then. Welcome home."


End file.
